This invention relates to self-propelled, mobile input/output bins (MIOB). Such structures of this type, generally, allow the MIOB to provide an automated input/output job distribution. For example, the MIOB can be used to transfer a print job to a scanner so that the print job can be scanned and forwarded.
As printer manufacturers move into the larger, higher speed pages per minute market, the printers will need more attention from the data center or other technical support personnel. For example, it is common that high-speed printers can consume a ream of paper every 10 minutes. Consequently, even with a 2500 page input bin, this high-speed printer will need paper replenishment in less than an hour. To compound this even further, the output bin is an even larger problem because it may need to be emptied several times an hour. Therefore, a more advantageous system, then, would be presented if a self-propelled, mobile input/output bin (MIOB) could be utilized to service these higher volume printers.
It is known, in the printing art, to employ an automated print job distribution system for a shared user centralized printer. Exemplary of such prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 5,525,031 (""031) to E. D. Fox, entitled xe2x80x9cAutomated Print Jobs Distribution System for Shared User Centralized Printer.xe2x80x9d While the ""031 reference teaches the use of a mobile, vehicular mail boxing module that interacts with a printer in order to collect and distribute print jobs, it does not teach, suggest or even appreciate the use of a MIOB that interacts with all types of printers and/printing devices, such as scanners, facsimile machines, copiers, printers and printing devices.
Finally, it is known to employ a variety of communication systems that allow for communication between a central control station and automated guided vehicles (AGVs). Exemplary of such prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 4,894,908 (""908) to A. R. Haba, Jr. et al., entitled xe2x80x9cMethod of Automated Assembly of Assemblies Such As Automotive Assemblies and System Utilizing Same.xe2x80x9d While the ""908 reference discloses the use of a communication system between a cell controller and an AGV, it does not teach, suggest or even appreciate the use of a communication system that allows a media handling device to communicate with a MIOB.
It is apparent from the above that there exists a need in the art for an input/output job distribution system for a printer or other such consumable handling devices, which at least equals the print job distribution systems of the prior art, but which at the same time employs the use of a self-propelled MIOB that can interact with all types of printers and/or printing devices. It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill this and other needs in the art in a manner more apparent to the skilled artisan once given the following disclosure.
Generally speaking, this invention fulfills these needs by providing a method for automated input/output job distribution, comprising the steps of: detecting an input/output job at a first consumable handling device; interacting between the consumable handling device and a self-propelled, mobile input/output bin; and transferring the job to a second consumable handling device through the use of the bin.
In certain preferred embodiments, the consumable handling device can be, but is not limited to, a printer, a printing device, a media handling device or the like. Also, the input/output job can be, but is not limited to, a print job, a scan job, a fax, a copy or the like.
In another further preferred embodiment, the self-propelled, mobile input/output bin (MIOB) provides a fast, efficient means to transfer the input/output job between various consumable handling devices without having to involve other support personnel.
The preferred method, according to this invention, offers the following advantages: ease of input/output job transfer; improved economy; increased efficiency; and reduced downtime. In fact, in many of the preferred embodiments, these factors of ease of input/output job transfer, increased efficiency and reduced downtime are optimized to an extent that is considerably higher than heretofore achieved in prior, known output job distribution systems.
The above and other features of the present invention, which will become more apparent as the description proceeds, are best understood by considering the following detailed description in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, wherein like characters represent like parts throughout the several views and in which: